it was romeo and juliet
by kolvina
Summary: Imagine this, Juliet Capulet, escaping out of their heavily guarded mansion for Romeo Montague. StefanRebekah one-shot.


**"My tongue will tell the anger of my heart,  
or else my heart concealing it will break"**

**William Shakespeare **

* * *

**What if Shakespeare fell in love? **Would he be climbing up balconies too? Would he kill himself and lay beside his dead lover?

She would have loved to ask William himself. But he's dead.

And so is her love.

Everything she's feeling went from raw thoughts, to filtered ones, to completely new ones. _Oh _she would have loved to tell Stefan that she loves him, _so much. _

She misses the times when her heart would skip a beat every time he breathes next to her. Even during the time when Elena was the only one occupying his heart, (but until now, isn't it still Elena?) she would do everything to gain back everything between them.

She couldn't care less if her brothers hated them with full passion. She couldn't care less if Klaus would go after them and try to take their lives.

Face it, wouldn't she like to die with someone she loves? rather than dying in the arms of her monstrous father, or her devious mother.

Dying with alone with Stefan seems better than everything else.

"Penny for your thoughts." her brother sat beside her. He's looking at her intently, as if she's going to spill something so controversial.

So she repeats the main question that started it all, "What if Shakespeare fell in love?".

Elijah chuckles at his little sister. "Wouldn't you like to know?" and then he walked away.

She knows that she vowed not to return to Mystic Falls unless their problems are solved. But there's this temptation nagging at the back of her head to just go for it. Klaus and Elijah could solve their conflicts like men without her. She wasn't even needed here. If it wasn't for Marcel, neutralizing Elijah in Davina's attic.

She wouldn't have come in the first place.

Imagine this, Juliet Capulet, escaping out of their heavily guarded mansion to come for Romeo Montague. The Capulets wouldn't like it, and would threaten her to come back. The Montagues wouldn't care.

Juliet would gladly take her Romeo back from Rosaline who doesn't care about him, anymore.

Rebekah shook her head before setting off to Cami's bar.

"What do you want?" Cami asked, with a confused look plastered on her face.

_I just need a drink, stop assuming. _"Vodka tonic." she replied.

The bartender raised her eyebrow before preparing her drink.

Her drink arrived shortly. She thinks it was thoughtful of Cami to put a lemon by the rim of the glass. So she made a mental note to thank the blonde, if she's still sober enough, that is. She's planning on getting herself drunk for many reasons.

One of them is Stefan Salvatore.

A few drinks isn't satisfying, so she just asked for the whole bottle of vodka instead.

"No. I'm not gonna let you get drunk here. Your brother would shout at me- whichever one of them that would turn up first. Care to just let it all out?" Cami suggested, quite unsure of her suggestion.

"I'm going back to Mystic Falls."

The bartender's mouth formed a huge "o". She didn't think it was _that _shocking, but it must be for Cami.

"Does Klaus or Elijah know about this?" Cami interrogated.

"No. And I'm not planning on any one of them finding out where I'm going. If I did, I'm pretty sure one of them is bound to go after me for some reason." Rebekah shrugged like it was no big deal.

The bartender sighed, "If that's what you want."

* * *

She turned up in Mystic Falls two days later.

First thing she did is to come back to her house. And she's quite thankful that her house is perfectly unharmed. She didn't bring anything else with her. Just her car, the clothes she's currently wearing, and her phone (which she deemed useless three hours ago).

The second thing she did is to watch Romeo and Juliet from her TV. Surprisingly, there was a DVD of that in one of her cabinets. She doesn't know why there is a Romeo and Juliet DVD in her cabinets. But she can't care less of that anymore.

Everything went dry ever since she stepped foot in New Orleans.

She tried finding a spark with Marcel. Sadly, there's none. And she found herself thinking about Stefan more than anything else. And Matt, well, Matt just shed light in her life. But it didn't last long.

He's bound to find someone else sooner or later.

After about two hours of Romeo and Juliet, and leftover alcohol. She never expected to turn up in front of the Salvatore Boarding house, drunk off her ass while shouting "R_omeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo._"

"What the fuck, Rebekah?"

It was him. _Stefan_. Looking out from his window with an annoyed expression on his face.

He never expected that a drunk original would be shouting in front of their house at three in the fucking morning. Worse comes to worst, she's quoting Romeo and Juliet.

"Stefan." her lips curved into a smile.

"Rebekah, go home you're drunk."

"No! I'm not going home! Not unless you come with me." she hiccuped.

"I love you, Stefan! And I came back here to Mystic Falls just to see you!"

The Salvatore, with eyes wide open, gaped at Rebekah with some unknown expression on his face.

He didn't even feel the smile that subconsciously surfaced after hearing her words. As soon as he realized it, maybe he did a few reminiscing too. He thought of the side of Rebekah Mikaelson in which he's never seen before. But he did, when he took her to that makeshift school dance.

He thought about the time when they went after the cure and she wants it all for herself, because _she wants to be human. _Unlike Elena who refuses to take the cure because she wants immortality.

He thought of the times where he'd just look at a picture of Rebekah and smile. Not because she's out of his life, but because she walked away with a lot of stuff for him to think about. And yes, maybe he learned a few things from her.

Stefan chuckled, maybe he can learn to love her again.

"Shut up, Juliet." and he pulled her in for a lingering kiss in which none of them would ever forget. Not in a million years in this cruel world.

* * *

**notes: **I just want pure fluff okay? sorry if there are grammar mistakes. This isn't edited and I'm too lazy. Tell me what you think! I always love reading reviews. xo Dani.


End file.
